ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Zodiac(Earth Project)
The Zodiac was a Government fail safe in case the Justice League turns against mankind. Origin After seeing the power of the Justice League. The U.S. Government thought it best to create its own team of Superheroes to combat them in case they ever turned evil. After a group of Teen Titan dopplegangers attacked Jump City the Zodiac was sent in to defeat the Teen Titans. However after many battles the Team was captured by the dopplegangers until rescued by the Teen Titans. Since then the group has forged on fighting crime and evil alongside other heroes. All members of the group have reached their peak fighting abilities and are not looking for answers like they once did. Each is confident yet understanding. Members Aries: Jason discovered the reason he was outcast by his friends. They were hiding his secret so that Brother Blood would not get ahold of him. Reinvigerated with the free spirit he once had Jason can use his fire powers far better then ever before. Taurus: Tyler has reconciled with his family after the loss of his mother. This allowed him to calm his inner rage and focus on his calm center. He has been called the strongest human by many. Whether this is true or not is not known. Gem and Mini: Erza and Ophelia Sinn went to their fathers funeral. Despite the fact they never quite forgave him they have moved on with their lives. They declined an offer to join the Titans due to their relationship with their team. Cancer: After Jessica lost her memories in a fight the team helped her recover her past and its secrets. In the process she learned more about her powers. In the middle of a large invasion she saved an entire city from an alien space canon with her forcefield. Leo: Leo's inability to see simple things came clashing against him when his mother started dating a supervillain. Unable to read small signs his mother was almost killed. Since then Leo has started to study every and any detail he can find. Virgo: Rosalinda isn't quite the hyper girl she once was. She has mellowed with time but thats not to say she hasn't gained things. Virgo has gained the ability to speak firmly when needed. Her use of telepathy has also saved the team many times. Libra: Franklin found his true parents. His father was a politician and not married to his mother. To avoid the public attention they put him up for adoption. After several years his Father found that Franklin hadn't been adopted and pulled some strings to give him a good home. Libra is far more confident now. Scorpio: Katrina tried to find and kill her parents murderer. In the process she nearly lost all her friends except Libra. With his help she learned to control her powers and extend two more blades each from the front of her feet. Katrina never did find the man but she did find she didn't need revenge. Saggitarius: Justin isn't quite as uptight as he used to be. Along with this his injured wrist was removed ad replaced with robotics. He currently enjoys laying video games without hiding the facts. His eye sight has only gotten better with time and his draw time makes it seem like he can shoot five arrows at one time. Capricorn: The swearing speedster stopped his habbit over the years. Mostly due to his love life. Christian is still sarcastic but alot cleaner in his jokes. He trained his speed alongside Titan member Kid Flash. While never able to outrun him, Christian did a full mile at 65 MPH. Aquarius: A'Laura found her way back home to Atlantis. The missing niece of Queen Mera she was welcomed back with open arms. Given the chance to stay she declined. The Surface was all she knew. Pisces: Sam never could understand what gender they were. They just knew they were human. Their origin was reveiled to be that of Trigon. They were half sibling of fellow hero Raven. Sam and Raven became close due to this. Ophiuchus: Ophelia Summers is the daughter of Gina Summers and her husband Gerald Summers. Gerald and Gina have a twenty year age gap and kept their relationship secret while Gerald was married to his first wife. Gerald and Gina also had another child. A boy named Franklin. Ophelia and Franklin go over to to their parents home for holidays. Gallery aries-2.jpg|Aries Taurus-2.jpg|Taurus Gem-Mini-2.jpg|Gem and Mini Cancer-2.jpg|Cancer Leo-2|Leo virgo-2.jpg|Virgo Libra-2.jpg|Libra Scorpio-2.jpg|Scorpio Saggitarius-2.jpg|Sagittarius Capricorn-2.jpeg|Capricorn Aquarius-2.jpg|Aquarius Pisces-2.jpg|Pisces ophicius-2.jpg|Ophiuchus Relationships Taurus and Ophiuchus: Taurus no longer hits on all the girls. Instead he is held down by his ball and chain,Ophelia. He doesn't mind that she's the one who wears the pants in this relationship. The two were the first and currently only to be married. Aries and Gem: No longer shy around each other Aries has really stepped up his game. The two are constantly together except when in battle. Gem talks all the time about him when he's not around. Though that might not be new. Libra and Scorpio: After all the teasing and inneundos Scorpio finally asked Libra out. The two weren't the quickest to truely being in love. It took time and a bunch of bumps but the two are so close they always seem to know what the other wants. Scorpio still teases him though. Leo and Virgo: After breaking up with his civilian girlfriend, Leo finally saw Virgo's love for him. At first he wasn't ready for a relationship but over time he grew to return Virgo's feelings. He is now very protective of his fiance. Capricorn and Aquarius: It all started with a huge fight. Then they started making out. At first they were a physical only couple. But the two grew to love each other for more then that. They have changed each other. (Capricorn changed more then Aquarius.) They still sometimes can be found bantering but with cute nicknames for each other. Pisces and Mini: Mini started comforting them when they woke up from nightmares. She started as a motherly figure but became far more to them. (I freaking have no idea what else to put here) Sagittarius and Cancer: Sagittarius tried at first to charm Cancer with his looks and abilities. But it wasn't until he told her about his past that she really payed attention to him. The two enjoy playing video games on their off days. Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Page with gallery Category:Zodiac